This invention relates generally to dental models and, more particularly, to molds and methods for producing bases for dental models and articulators for use therewith. In preparing a prostheses, a dentist normally makes a negative impression of an affected tooth or teeth. The negative impression may be partial, unilateral or bilateral, depending upon the extent of work to be done; and serves as a mold for developing a model of the patient's teeth. Typically, the negative impression is obtained by partially filling a tray with thermoplastic material. The filled tray is inserted within the patient's mouth such that the teeth and adjacent gum sink into and create a cavity within thermoplastic material. Shortly thereafter, the thermoplastic material will cure and retain an exact impression of the patient's teeth and adjacent gum. During the subsequent formation of a tooth die, a pourable casting stone, known as "pink stone" is poured into the negative impression. The pink stone is then compacted to preclude voids and remove any air bubbles and after the pink stone is at least partially cured, wax or similar lubricant is swathed upon the surface of the pink stone.
A base then is combined with the tooth die to complete a dental model. Generally, the base is produced by filling a mold with a pourable, hardenable stone called "yellow stone". Combining of the teeth die and base is accomplished by inserting first portions of pins into the tooth die and then submerging the remaining portions of the pins into the mold before hardening of the yellow stone. Subsequent removal of the mold provides the dental model with the tooth die secured to the base by the embedded pins. An example of this procedure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,162. By combining a pair of dental models with an articulator element, a full model of a patient's mouth can be simulated.
The object of this invention is to provide an improved mold and articulator for use in producing dental models.